runewarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Range
Range is the distance between two components on the play area as measured by the range ruler. *The range ruler contains lines that segment the ruler into five bands; each band contains a range represented by a number. *The lines on the range ruler that divide two adjacent bands are treated as part of the band closest to the base of the ruler (the range “1” end). For example, the line that divides band “3” and band “4” is treated as part of band “3.” *Before measuring the range between two components, a player must choose a point on one component to measure from and a point on a second component to measure to, as follows: **When measuring range for a game effect that requires line of sight — typically when performing a action — a player must use the same points used for determining line of sight. **When measuring range for a game effect that does not require line of sight, a player chooses the two points (one on each component) that are closest to each other — this will ensure that the measurement determines the shortest range between the two components. *To measure the range between two components, a player holds the range “1” end of the range ruler over a point on one component and aims the ruler toward a point on a second component. The range band on the range ruler that intersects with the second point is the range between the two components. *When measuring, players use a single edge of the range ruler; the width of the ruler is irrelevant. *If a player needs to measure range to or from a play area edge or deployment edge, his measurement point can be anywhere along that edge. *The following language may be used when discussing range: **'At:' If any portion of a unit’s tray is inside a specified band, that unit is at that band. **'Beyond:' If no portion of a unit’s tray is inside either a specified band or band closer to the range “1” end of the range ruler than the specified band, that component is beyond the specified band. **'Range #–#:' This range includes all of the range bands from the minimum to the maximum ranges specified. **'Within:' If the entirety of all of a unit’s trays are inside a specified band, that unit is within that band. Range 1-# A unit is considered to be at range 1 of itself. Ravos able bite himself, the Geomancer damaged the unit with him. Range-0 When it is range 1-0, it means range 1. Although language conventions have us put the minimum on the left and the maximum to the right of a range of numbers, that does not mathematically define the minimum and maximum ﻿numbers. 1 is the maximum and 0 is the minimum, because 1-0 is considered interchangeable with 0-1. Uncontrolled Geomancer specifically calls out that if there are no unstable runes, the effect does nothing. If it doesn't have that added stipulation, the minimum distance is range 1. FAQ *'Can a player use the range ruler to premeasure by holding the ruler from either end?' Yes. A player can select which component to hold the range “1” end of the range ruler over. *'Can a player premeasure to a point on the playing area that is not part of a component?' Yes. A player can premeasure using the range ruler at any time and can hold the range “1” end of the ruler over the component that is being measured from. *'When an ability affects unit(s) at range 1–energy, does that ability affect unit(s) at range 1 even if there are no active runes of the specified type?' Yes, unless another part of the ability specifies otherwise. Category:Rules